Nightingale
by Renavelia
Summary: A oneshot ft. Bruce Banner and my OC.


**I do NOT own the Avengers. Marvel does.**

**I own Victoria Carlton aka Nightingale. ~Reena**

_Name: Victoria Carlton_

_Alias: Nightingale_

_Age: 26_

_Looks: Naturally pink and black hair, natural pink eyes and tanned skin, five foot seven hourglass figure._

_Powers: Able to mimic powers of others along with copying their looks. She is also able to remember every person she's ever impersonated along with their powers._

_Weakness: She can only use another's power for a limited amount of time._

_Bio: Victoria has managed to evade S.H.I.E.L.D. ever since they found out about her when she was sixteen. Every time S.H.I.E.L.D. thinks they located her, she vanishes. When Loki threatens to take over the world, S.H.I.E.L.D. is in desperate need for Victoria and her powers._

* * *

Studying the scene below, Victoria was motionless in her crouching position. Down below on the streets of Manhattan, was Nick Fury, Maria Hill, and the rest of the Avengers.

"Agent Coulson, come in. Do you have a read on Nightingale?"

Victoria cocked her head to the side at Fury's words. Using a stolen ability of heightened sensory, Victoria was able to see and hear everything Fury and his group was doing.

"_Yes, sir. Nightingale is –"_

Coulson's words stopped when Victoria raised her gaze to her left, her pink eyes meeting his from across the street.

_"My location has been made."_ Coulson said into his ear piece.

Fury looked upwards, the others following suit. Victoria stood from her crouched position, now looking down at Fury.

"Come down here, Nightingale." Fury called out to her.

Victoria narrowed her eyes at the older man, before smirking. Fury's one good eye twitched as Victoria stepped off of the ledge, freefalling the thirty stories down. Air rushed over Victoria, causing a laugh to escape her. Right before she would have hit the ground, the air around her pulsed and she seemed to float for a second before her feet lightly landed on the street.

"Well, well, if it isn't S.H.I.E.L.D.'s very on Nick Fury. How'd you find me this time?" Victoria asked in amusement.

"Why? So you can learn another way to hide from me?" Fury questioned.

Her left eyebrow raised and she laughed.

"I could just read your mind and find out, but then again…where's the fun in that? Although after our last _meeting_ I figured you would have changed your mind about recruiting me into your little club." Victoria spoke, running her curious gaze over every one of the Avengers.

They all seemed too ready for an attack.

"What happen last time?" Steve Rogers whispered to Tony Stark who just shrugged in response.

"Nightingale, S.H.I.E.L.D. needs your help." Natasha Romanoff stated from beside Fury.

Victoria scoffed.

"For what? Some demi god wanting to rule the world?" Victoria asked. "Yeah, I heard about Loki. He's a bag full of crazy."

Victoria saw Bruce Banner's smile at her statement as Tony laughed.

"Then you should know that he has an army behind him." Maria Hill spoke.

Running her left hand through her long hair, Victoria shrugged her shoulders.

"So what. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't need me, only what I can bring to the table. The answer…my answer…" Victoria spoke softly now as her eyes met Fury's. "…is no."

With that said, Victoria stepped back until she lightly pressed up against Bruce.

"Besides, you already have a more than fit team to handle Loki's ridiculous game of mischief." Victoria stated, not bothering to hide her smirk as she patted Bruce's thigh.

Bruce jumped in surprise and her laughter echoed through the air as she vanished in a swirl of mist.

"Sir, what now? Nightingale has just refused us." Hill exclaimed.

"Hn…Dr. Banner seems to have caught her attention. Nightingale will be close by." Fury stated, the corners of his lips almost rising in a smirk.

"W-what?" Bruce stuttered, a dusty pink coating his cheeks.

"Way to go, Banner. I didn't know you had it in you." Tony teased, slapping Bruce on the back in a friendly gesture.

From inside a nearby building, Victoria crossed her arms under her breast as she smiled at the man being teased.

_'Calm on the outside, a raging storm on the inside.'_ Victoria thought and held her right hand in front of her.

She formed a fist and could feel an immense amount of strength rush through her finger tips.

_'I sure do enjoy a strong man.'_

Smirking, Victoria glanced at Bruce one last time before disappearing.

~oOo~

Following the helicarrier while on land was an easy task for Victoria, especially when one of the engines was smoking and on the verge of catching fire. Standing on the roof top of an old warehouse, Victoria narrowed her eyes at the chaos that was being ensued.

"I go one hour without watching you and now look. You're a freaking mess." Victoria murmured as the helicarrier shook.

Victoria watched as a fighter jet began firing rounds through one section of the floating fortress. Seconds later a large green force of rage jumped out and began to break the jet as if it were a mere toy. She couldn't stop the grin if she wanted to. When the Hulk began to free fall, flailing it's arms and legs, Victoria leaped off of the roof just as the green mass crashed through it.

She moved quickly, going inside the warehouse. Saving her whistle at the damage for later, Victoria ran around the debris to find Bruce's half naked form unconscious in the middle of a crater. Without an ounce of hesitation, she went to him. Kneeling down by his side, Victoria wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a sitting position. She brushed her right hand through Bruce's bangs as her left arm wrapped securely around his shoulders.

"You put on quite the show, big guy. Now rest easy, the fight has just begun." Victoria whispered into Bruce's ear.

Taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out, Victoria stood and slung Bruce over her shoulder. She let out a huff as she carefully stepped out of the debris and out of the damaged warehouse. Once outside, she closed her eyes. Reopening them, Victoria now stood in a loft in New York City. She placed Bruce on top of her white duvet, not bothering that he was dirty.

Biting her bottom lip to stop a giggle, Victoria removed Bruce's shredded pants. Taking the other side of the duvet, she used it to cover him up before removing his underwear. Leaving the doctor naked under the cover, she left the room with laughter in her eyes.

An hour passed by before Victoria heard the rustling of Bruce waking up. From her seat at the kitchen table, she heard his mumble of confusion.

"Whe..where am I?" Bruce groaned, running his right hand over his face as he groggily sat up.

The duvet slid off of him as he stood up. When cold air hit him, all of him, he glanced down.

"Why am I naked?" Bruce wondered, yanking the duvet up and around him.

"Mm, that's too bad. I was hoping that you would choose to go all natural." Victoria voiced teasingly.

Bruce turned quickly towards the voice. Seeing Victoria leaning up against the doorjamb with a smirk had him blushing again. Deciding to give the guy a break, Victoria dropped her smirk into a friendly smile.

"Your clothes were ruined so I removed them." She then motioned towards the stack of folded clothes on the dresser. "I went out and bought you a new set. The shower is through that door if you want one. When you're ready, find me in the kitchen."

Victoria left Bruce alone after that, giving him time to get his head around things. Fifteen minutes later, Bruce entered the kitchen freshly bathed with the clothes Victoria bought him. He paused at the doorway, eying her carefully.

"I don't suppose I could use your phone?" Bruce asked, stepping further into the kitchen.

"Don't have one." Victoria said, looking up with a smile. "Looking good, Doctor."

Bruce was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a light grey button up shirt tucked in at the waist. He was barefoot, the same as her.

"I should be getting back to the others." Bruce stated, wanting nothing more than to take a step back.

The purse in Victoria's lips stopped him. She stood up then and walked over to him slowly.

"You know…" Victoria started, raising her hands to place her palms flat on Bruce's chest as her eyes stayed locked on his. "I bet it gets lonesome being in a foreign country with no one to relate to." Saying this, she ran her hands lightly down Bruce's arms until her fingers wrapped around his wrist.

His pulse raced against her fingers and his eyes were widening ever so slightly at her words. Barefooted, Victoria had to stand on the tips of her toes to run the tip of her tongue along Bruce's bottom lip. Her eyes never left his, wanting to watch his reaction to her.

Bruce parted his lips, startled by her action and went to push her away. Victoria didn't even budge. Instead, she closed her mouth over his, angling her head for better access as she dipped her tongue teasingly inside Bruce's mouth. With a moan, Bruce pressed Victoria closer as he kissed back.

A force slammed into the apartment building below them causing the whole building to whine as it began to topple over. Bruce's back hit the wall behind him as gravity did what it does best. Victoria lifted her head from Bruce's chest and glanced towards her windows.

"They're here." Was all she said as she moved away from Bruce. "If you go through the bedroom window, you should easily find the others." She stated, moving towards the front door.

Bruce grabbed her left hand before she took another step.

"What about you?" Bruce asked, actual concern showing in his eyes.

A cry came from the apartment directly across from Victoria's caught Bruce's attention and he immediately understood. Pulling her into him, Bruce buried his face in her thick hair. His placed a kiss on the flesh behind her ear before letting her go. This stunned her and he saw it in her eyes. Grinning, Bruce tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Go and be careful." Bruce said right before running into the bedroom and smashing through the window as the Hulk.

Smiling, Victoria went to help get her neighbor and newborn out of harm's way. She then went to find Bruce and the others. Instead of running into the Avengers when she appeared in the middle of the chaos that was New York City, Victoria became surrounded by seven Chitauri soldiers.

"Oh, a party." Victoria said, smirking.

Just as soon as she smirked, she flipped backwards. The tip of her left heel smashed into the Chatauri's face that was in front of her, sending it flying back. Twisting her body, Victoria sent her right fist down on another enemy soldier. Before any of the other Chatauri could make a move, the air pulsed and they were all sent flying back.

Victoria paused to leave and looked upwards towards the Stark building. A pair of icy blue eyes met her pink ones. Loki stared at her with furrowed brows before pointing his scepter at her. Her laughter was the only thing left where she was standing as she vanished from his sight. Loki narrowed his eyes, his shoulders tense.

"What pretty blue magic." Victoria whispered into Loki's ear.

Loki whipped around, blasting a ball of blue energy in Victoria's direction. The attack was met with open air. Victoria laughed again. This time she was sitting on the edge right above him, her legs crossed and her arms supporting her and she leaned over slightly.

"If your aim is that bad, the world doesn't need to worry about you taking over."

Her words made Loki sneer.

"Be still you filthy human." Loki hissed, aiming his scepter at her again.

Victoria's eyes hardened and Loki watched the amusement fade into something dark. He lowered his scepter slightly. Moving fast, Victoria wrapped her fingers around Loki's throat while her left hand grabbed tightly onto his scepter. She felt the Bruce's power vibrate through her fingers right before she knocked Loki down.

His head and shoulders made impact with the cement floor of the outside balcony they were on. Eyes wide, Loki peered deep into Victoria's piercing pink eyes. Her face was a hardened mask of rage so similar to the green beast that now fought alongside of Thor.

"Hn, it seems I've struck a nerve." Loki voiced, smirking even more when her fingers tightened and she pushed him further into the stone.

Seconds flew by and the strength running through Victoria faded. Noticing this, Loki brought up his free hand and grabbed a fist full of her thick hair. He pulled non to gently, bringing her face close to his.

"Pathetic." Loki sneered right before his boot connected with Victoria's stomach, sending her over the ledge of the building.

Ignoring the pain, Victoria controlled the air around her to bring herself back to facing Loki. Her shoes made a thud as she landed on the balcony.

"Back so soon?" Loki asked. "When will you humans learn that you are no match for me?"

In response, Victoria clapped her hands together. Slowly pulling them apart, her eyes met Loki's as electricity ran back and forth from her fingertips. Loki barely avoided the zap which seemed to anger Victoria even more. Vision clouded by rage, Loki managed to get the best of Victoria, slamming her into the window. His fingers dug into the flesh of her neck as he lifted her up off of her feet.

Clawing at his hands, Victoria kicked at Loki to release her. He simply pressed the tip of his scepter to her heart and shot a blue blast into her. Victoria's mouth parted in a silent scream as the pink of her eyes was taken over by a vibrant blue. Loki slowly let Victoria's feet touch solid ground before he was plowed into by the green beast.

Loki flew through another window, winding up in the front room of Tony's apartment. Hulk stared at Loki's form, breathing heavily before giving Victoria his attention. She stood in one spot with her fist clenched. Her lips were still parted, but this time her eyes were flickering from blue to pink. After a moment, her eyes returned to their natural pink color and Victoria fell limp.

Hulk's left arm moved out and wrapped around Victoria. Tugging her towards him, he slung her up into his arms to be cradled. Eyes closed, Victoria circled Hulk's neck before going limp. When she came to, she was in a dim lighted room. The bed she was on was a little too soft for her liking, but the multiple colored afghan that covered her was just fine. Without having to move, Victoria could tell right away that she was naked.

The door to the small room slid open with a whoosh sound, revealing Bruce holding a tray of what appeared to be a glass of orange juice and some scrambled eggs with bacon. He stopped as the door slide shut and he saw that she was awake.

"I seem to be naked." Victoria stated, causing Bruce to stumble slightly as he went to set the tray on the bedside table.

"I figured I'd return the favor."

At Bruce's joke, Victoria laughed. Her hair draped down her shoulders and back in the process. Her eyes sparkled with amusement as they met Bruce's.

"Lucky for you, Doctor, I don't have a problem with going all natural." With that being said, Victoria rose from the bed and let the afghan slide to the floor.

Bruce swallowed the lump in his throat as she took his hands in hers and pressed her naked body up against his fully clothed one. Running her hands up to circle her arms around Bruce's neck, Victoria didn't have to stand on the tips of her toes for Bruce to lean down and kiss her.


End file.
